Tales of Althania
by poppyhunt
Summary: This is the first story I have ever done. It is something that came up into my mind. It involves a man and many of his friends on a quest to save the planet.
1. Two heros on the hunt for treasure

DISCLAIMER: All names of people, places or other things in this story are created by "poppyhunt". Use of these names without my permission is forbidden. If you see a name that has been used in any of your stories is conwincidence. Please reveiw and tell me what you think :).

I am falling, falling into the darkness. I scream, but no one can hear me. I look, but there is no one around. I keep falling, but then I see a bright light. I head towards the light and a woman's voice speaks to me. "Help me; you are the only one who can save me." Then a delicate hand reaches out to me. As I reach for it, I can hear her call my name "Baxx." "BAXX!" What, a different voice yells for me and it sounds so familiar. "BAXX, wake up dammit you're about to crash!"

"AHHHHH," I screamed as I made a hard left on my "Sky Cycle." I headed back to the airship and quickly turned around to the target location. As I was hyperventilating, a strong woman's voice yelled, "WHY WERE YOU ASLEEP BOY?"

"I wasn't asleep; I was having a strange vision."

"In other words, you were sleeping. Now get your ass in gear and head down to the floating palace. Chaoiz is waiting for you."

"Whatever you dumb bitch," I muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT BOY?"

"Nothing ma'am, I heading out now."

As I made my way down to the floating palace, a tall man wearing a black leather full-body suit was there waving. He had icy blue eyes, short-slick dirty blonde hair and wearing a blood red bandana. This describes Chaoiz. He was waving to a man with black shoes, black shorts and a big bulky black hooding with an odd symbol on the back. He also had on black shades, a big "X" shaped scar in the middle of his face and spiky silver hair. This is Baxx. Which is me of course.

I landed my bike, got off and headed towards Chaoiz. He walked up to me and said with a low British accent, "You're late." "Shut up," I replied.

"Lets hop to it then mate, we got a lot of ground to cover today."

"Yeah yeah I know." We then headed off to the front gate to begin the mission. As we approached, the gates opened by themselves. Normally a treasure hunter would be concerned, but with what Chaoiz and I have gone threw before, we really did not give a rats ass. When we got inside, the radio in my left pocket went off. I took it out, pressed the button and said, "Baxx here." A soft female voice spoke, "Are you guys in yet? Because we can't see anything from this altitude."

"Yes were in. Can you give us the mission report please?"

"Yes sir. You guys are in Azulia Palace. One of the five floating palaces. There has been a recent report of fiends coming out of the palace. The main source in on the third floor in a garden." "Do you guys still have the map I gave you," asked a young girl with a high perky voice.

"Yes Kimberly, we got it. Now please put Sarah back on," I asked. "Ah you're no fun to talk to. Alright here she is." "Thank you Kim," said Sarah. "We need you guys to try to be quiet. One loud sound could have an army chasing you."

"Gotcha, Baxx out." I let go of the button and put the radio back in my pocket. Chaoiz and I then headed into the Palace. As we walked through the main hall, we quickly hid behind the nearest pillar. We turned our heads and saw three ugly, axe-wielding creatures guarding the main corridor. Chaoiz looked closer and said, "Goblins". "Not to worry," I said, "We can take them". Chaoiz reached down the outside of his right leg and pulled out his "Arm". While he was loading, I pulled out of my right coat pocket a bulky cylinder about the length of a ruler. I held it horizontally and clenched my left hand and an orange colored long blade came out of each end about the length of my arms. Then I turned it vertically and seriated blades came out of the sides of the long blades.

Chaoiz's "Arm" was a triple barrel hand half the length of a shotgun. His weapon was called "Cerberus" and mine was called "Exodius". We nodded to each other and rushed in for the attack. The goblins spotted us coming up towards them. The middle one, which seemed to be the leader grunted an order and ran off leaving the other two to charge at us. I jumped up in the air, did three "three-sixty" spins with my blade and sliced one of the goblins in half upon my landing. Chaoiz back kicked the second one and shot it in the heart in midair. Before I knew it, he shot the leader in the head before it escaped.

We kept our weapons out fully knowing something else will rear its ugly head. Upon entering the arc doorway and turning down the hall, a giant "Spinder" came down from the ceiling on the other end of the hallway. It charged towards us with its eight giant hairy legs. Chaoiz could not get in a good shot because its weak spot was under its belly and the head was blocking the spot. The beast had its hind up and webby goo was coming out of it. Without hesitation, I jumped high in the air and slammed the Spinder in the thorax with my right fist killing it.

Immobilized with pain, I knocked off its head with my blade. Chaoiz walked over to me clapping his hands with a smug-ass look on his face. "Why are you clapping", I asked. "Because if you didn't have that _Special_ arm, we'd be in trouble right now", he responded.

"It sure is special isn't it?"

"Yeah you sure are special alright"; he muttered rolling his eyes. I quickly walked up to him and slapped him on the back of the head. "Smartass," I yelled, "now let's get going before something else shows up." "Alright mate," he replied rubbing the back of his head. As we pressed on, there were very little to no monsters around. Along the way, we pilfered all the treasure we could find. We stowed them in a dimension cube we carried. It holds vast amounts of stuff we put in, even buildings. With the map at hand, we came upon some stairs that proceeded to the second floor, which was not big. When we got up there, it was pitch black. I used my glasses, which had many visors on them. My shades are made from "Althanian Technology". I used the X visor, which allows me to see things that are not there and reveals the truth behind what I see.

Chaoiz has a third eye under his bandana that does the same thing. However, he doesn't always want to talk about it. When we could see, it was like a maze in there. It took what seemed to be two hours trying to get to the end. As we approached the end, Chaoiz spotted three floating "Screalers" near the end. Gray ghost's with bodies of young women, swaying around make men go near them. However, their faces are so horrid, looking into their will cause you to die of fright and steal you soul in the process. No one knows what their faces look like, because no one lived long enough to see it. Chaoiz quickly loaded in his "Spirit" Cartridge into his arm. It fires bullets that kill spirits. Henceforth the name of it. He quickly killed two of the Screalers before the third bullet jammed the arm.

The last Screaler let out a horrid scream that made us drop our weapons and paralyzed our bodies so we can't move to escape. As the spirit approached, I quickly uttered a spell. "Sapurus Spectroth Roknay". It is a soul-stealing spell. I opened my mouth and sucked in the Screaler. We took a few minutes to get ourselves back together and Chaoiz was fixing the problem with his arm. He then reload with his regular rounds. As we were about to leave, He asked me, "Hey mate, what do you do with the spirits when you do that spell?" "I use their strength to help me," I answered.

"How many do you have?" With my weapon in my right hand, I had to use my left to count. "Seven, now let's go on," I snapped. As we climbed the stairs, we could hear some kind of chanting. When we got to the top, the sun was beaming brightly down everywhere in what seemed to be a Geometrical Garden. It is a garden full of both organic and robotic life. Chaoiz and I quickly and quietly proceeded to the center. There, a bunch of violet-hooded men surrounded a giant crystal on a pedestal, chanting something in a language Chaoiz or I did not understand. There appeared to be thirty-five men. I whispered to Chaoiz, "Hey man, how about a bet? Who ever kills the most gets the crystal." He turned to me, shook my hand and nodded with a wicked smirk on his face.

We had our weapons at the ready and when we stepped close to the men. They stopped chanting, turned as one to face us and march toward us. The both of us charged in, killing the hooded men. As I sliced and diced, Chaoiz was shooting and using his "Iron Claws". Which retracted at the fingertips of his gloves. While fighting, the both of us were tallying up how many kills we both got. After a grueling battle of blood and screams, we both told each other the number of kills. "I got seventeen," said Chaoiz. "Ha ha, I got eighteen," I chuckled.

"Dammit! Alright you won." With a look of victory, I rushed towards my prize. I glanced at it with a beaming smile and when I touched it, the smile went away. Chaoiz walked up to me and asked, "What's wrong mate?" "This is a hibernation capsule, not a crystal," I said in a low monotone voice. While Chaoiz was rolling around on the ground laughing his ass off, I looked all over the capsule for any readings. Then I found a big green button near some kind of foreign language. As I pressed it, the capsule burst open and falling from the sky was what appeared to be a body shrouded with light. I quickly ran in many directions trying to catch it. Chaoiz was doing the same. I caught the body and the light disappeared revealing a woman's body. She had long hazel hair that reached down close to her bottom. She was slender, petite and had soft white skin. She wore a long tan colored dress with mauve colored vertical stripes. Her face is that of an angel. She also had on a pair of reading glasses that just added to her beauty. She was a true vision of beauty. "Have you ever seen her before," asked Chaoiz. "Nope, never seen her in my life," I replied. Then I said to myself, "Only in my dreams."


	2. Uncovering the Treasures Mysteries

We had no trouble getting out of the palace after we picked up the woman. When we got outside, I gently laid her down on the ground and took out my radio. I tuned the radio so I can talk directly to the captain. When I got through, all I heard was, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING CALLING ME DIRECTLY!" I replied, "Sorry Amelia, I was just…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"Sorry Captain, jeez. Listen, I need a transport ship here right away."

"What for?"

"We found something that we can't haul on our sky cycles." With that said, a transport ship came to us and landed just five feet in front of us. Eight heavily armed men came out of the back hatch and brought in our sky cycles. The woman I was holding was put on a stretcher for safety reasons. Once we were all strapped in, we took off for the Airship. While flying back, I kept an eye on the woman. Just to make sure nothing happened to her. When we got back, we were greeted by a tall, blonde woman who looked to be in her mid-fifties. She wore a long white doctor's coat on. She was also taller than I was but not taller than Chaoiz.

She looked at us with pale-blue eyes and said with a low husky voice , "Welcome back to the Pluumonos boys. How went the plundering?" Chaoiz and I both sweat-dropped at that last remark while she stood there with a quiet smile. "It was good Rebecca, thanks for asking", replied Chaoiz. "Got something here you might want to take a look at," I said while gesturing with my thumb to the transport ship with the medical staff taking the woman out of it. She just nodded and walked over to where I was pointing. Everyone fell silent when the intercom speakers buzzed.

A woman's voice came over it and yelled, "BAXX ISIAC KAZUNA AND CHAOIZ VON LAFLAIR! REPORT TO MY OFFICE AT ONCE!" Chaoiz turned to me and said in a low monotone voice, "We are so screwed mate." I looked at the floor slightly nodding and said in the same kind of voice, "Yeah I know." As we were walking through the ship to the Captains office, people were making unsightly gestures at us indicating we were going to die. Sadly, I think they are right. We came upon her door and knocked ever so slightly as if not to make a noise. Then we heard a woman's voice in a polite and kind manner as she said, "Come in now."

We entered nervously and sat in the two chairs in front of a desk. Behind the desk was a big, black leather chair rocking back and forth. Chaoiz and I looked around the room and saw many different types of swords. Fencing, short, long and broad, they were all there and they were real. What makes it scary is that she knows how to use every, single one of them. When the rocking stopped, we both turned our heads forward in a snap. Slowly the chair turned around and there sat Amelia a.k.a The Captain. She had a smooth, pale colored skin and long brunette hair. She wore a blue captain's suit with gold linings. Her eyes are piercing yellow eyes, almost like cats eyes.

She looked to be in her high thirties. She looked at us with her hands folded in her lap and showing a scary devilish smile that would make children cry. "So boys," she said in a calm voice. "Do you know why the both of you have been called to me?" We were silent because if we opened our mouths, we would say something stupid. Therefore, we shook our heads and continued looking at her. She put her hands on the desk, stood up and changed her smile to a calm, relaxing smile and said, "It is because the both of you are IDIOTS!"

"Is that all," I said, "I could've told you myself and if not that, I would've said it in a different way." As I smiled, she closed her eyes, bowed her head and a tick grew on her head. I then asked, "Is this because I called you Amelia earlier and just now?" When I finished, her tick grew and she angrily said, "Yes, plus you brought back a person which is against rules. You had to call for a transport ship for something small and to top it off. You called me a dumb bitch. So in retrospect of what you asked earlier." Then she looked up and yelled at the top of her lungs, "SO YES, I AM REALLY PISSED OFF AT YOU! CHAOIZ, YOU WERE TOO BUSY FLIRTING WITH SARAH THAT YOU DIDN'T LEAVE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO! IN ADDITION, YOU FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE TRAINING MODULE IN THE TRAINING SECTOR AND IT WAS STUCK ON LEVEL SIXTY! IT ALMOST DESTROYED THE NEW RECRUITS WE HAD! NOW, WHAT DO YOU TWO HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELVES!"

Chaoiz shrank back into the chair and asked in a small whimpering voice, "Why didn't you yell at him?" "Because my fist was in his ear and he couldn't hear me," she replied. As I was about to say something, her left fist came flying at me and hit me right in the ear. When she made contact, I flew to the right side of the room and crashed into a small bookcase. As I lay there twitching from pain, the Captain let her fist drop and went back to her seat. She sat down and started to take deep breathes. She then rested her elbow on the desk, folded her hands across her mouth and calmly said, "You two are dismissed now. Please take Mr. Baxx to the infirmary and have him revived. You two will take a lunch break after two hours of rest and I expect the both of you to return to the ship after you are done. You may leave now."

With that said and done, Chaoiz quickly grabbed me by the legs and dragged me over to the infirmary. He placed me on one of the beds and Rebecca came by. She looked at me then looked at Chaoiz and asked, "The Captain hit him, didn't she?" Chaoiz just nodded. She just sighed and took out a syringe with a red liquid inside. She stuck me with it and injected the liquid in me. All my wounds healed and jumped out of bed in a heartbeat. Then I started doing squats like there is no tomorrow. I was so hyper, I moved faster than time. Chaoiz smacked me in the back of the head and it brought me back to normal. I rubbed the back of my head and said, "Thanks." Then Rebecca said, "Alright, follow me boys. You need to see this."

We walked through the infirmary until we came upon the emergency room. As soon as we walked through the door, that woman was sitting on the bed wide-awake kicking her legs at the side. She had lovely emerald eyes. I was relieved that she was okay. When she saw us, she hopped down from the bed and placed her hands in front of her. She stood there very prime and proper. I couldn't help but stare. I was then broken out of staring by the yelling of Rebecca. "BAXX, WAKE UP", she yelled. I shook my head and placed my hand over it. "Ahem", Rebecca said, "this is Bella Saint." She gestured with her hand to the woman. "I want you two to give her a tour of the ship", she ordered, "Then take her to the Captain." "Why", I asked.

"Because the Captain wants to take a look at her and see if she will be good enough to join us."

"Well, I would be delighted to give her a tour. Except Chaoiz has to clean up a mess he left in the training sector." "You bastard, I am not cleaning up that mess", Chaoiz said angrily. Just then, the captain yelled over the intercom, "CHAOIZ, YOU BETTER CLEAN UP THAT MESS YOUR OR I'LL CLEAN IT UP WITH YOUR FACE!"

"I hate you. You stupid wanker." I had on a smile of accomplishment while trying not to laugh. The moment he left, I turned around and saw Bella with a shy smile. Rebecca came up to me and whispered in my ear, "She can't talk. We don't know what the problem is and we've tried everything to find it. Someone suggested it is a curse, but we are not sure. So please be nice to her." I nodded and walked up to Bella and asked, "Are you ready for the tour?" She nodded and we took off. I waved my hand around and said, "This is the medical bay. Where the wounded and the sick come."

We went down some hallways and came upon a very large hallway that had many doors on both sides. I gestured with my hand and said, "This is the residential corridor. This is where everyone goes to their rooms and sleep or play around if they want." As I was taking off, Bella grabbed my sleeve and pointed down the hall indicating she wanted to go that way. I shook my head and said, "There's no need to go down there so let's go on." She let go and we continued. After a while of walking and explaining things to her, we came upon the training center where Chaoiz was cleaning. As we waved to him, he shot us the bird.

She turned to me with a look of confusion on her face and I explained, "He is angry at me because I mentioned he had to clean up his mess and he didn't want to. But now he is doing it. Anyway, this area is where we train for combat because when we do our job, we have to fight. There is also a flight simulator for flight training and air combat." She looked at the stuff in astonishment as if she has never seen this kind of stuff before. We continued until we came upon a big room with people, computers and a big window with a view of where we were going. I pointed around saying, "This is the bridge. This is where most of the important stuff happens."

Just then, two young girls came our way. One was a little smaller than I was but much taller than the other one. The tall was eighteen and one wore a black tank top with a matching red vest, shorts, boots and gloves. She had on top of her short red hair, a white beret. Her hair matched the colors of her eyes. The little girl was eleven, had on the same thing but a blue outfit, blue eyes, and had long blonde hair. The tall one bowed and at the waist and said, "Welcome back Baxx and who is your friend?" "Hi Sarah, this is Bella", I replied.

"Is she the one who you found in the palace?"

"Yes, I am just showing her around the ship."

"Umm, when will Chaoiz be done," She asking this while blushing and twiddling her fingers. Then the little girl with a high perky voice said, "Why, so you and him can go to his room and make out again?" Sarah turned redder and waved her hands in front the little girl yelling, "WHAT! WHERE DID YOU EVER GET AN IDEA LIKE THAT KIMBERLY! DON'T EVER SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN, THAT IS VERY INAPPROPREATE!" Kim just smiled a deviant smile and said, "Because I saw the both of you coming out of his room one time and you had red lipstick on your lips and so did he." While the two of them were arguing, I turned to Bella and said, "We might want to go, they go at this for quite awhile."

She nodded her head and we took off for the rest of the tour. We eventually came into a really big room with table, chairs and a big kitchen on the other side. "This is the dinning hall", I said with little enthusiasm. "Truth be told, the food here sucks. It is like eating mashed up wet grass that has been recently cut." She stuck out her tongue and made an amusing face of disgust. I pointed at her and said with a smile, "Yeah like that." She then looked like she was chuckling and so did I. Then I stopped and said, "Alright, time to meet the Captain." After walking for a short while, she came up beside me and took me by the hand. We looked at each other and she blushed a little while smiling. I couldn't help but smile also, which caused her to blush a little more.

When we reached the Captains door, she let go of my hand placed both of hers in front of her with a little bit of a blush in her cheeks. I knocked on the door and a soft voice from behind said, "Yes, who is it?" Then I said in a low hoarse voice, "Open up, it's the police." Bella looked like she was giggling. Then the voice said, "Come in Baxx." I opened the door and both of entered but Bella went in first. We saw Amelia sitting in her chair with her hands on the desk. "Did you know", said Amelia, "when he first did that, I actually thought it was the police." I stood there with a look of accomplishment on my face and Bella just smiled. "So this is the one you brought back with you", she asked. "Yes", I replied, "this is Bella Saint." Bella bowed to her. Amelia got up and walked over to her. When Bella rose, Amelia looked hard into her eyes. Bella just sweat dropped and stood there motionless. Amelia then looked at Baxx and said, "I like her. She will have to go through the test though. How old are you Bella?" She flashed ten fingers twice. Them I said out of excitement, "Cool, you are the same age as me." "Indeed", said Amelia, "why don't you and Chaoiz take to get some food."

I nodded in agreement and signaled Bella to follow me. Before we left, she curtsied to Amelia and left. We found Chaoiz talking to Sarah who was red. I told Chaoiz what we were doing and decided to do it. Sarah had to go back to work anyway. We went to the hanger and asked for a small ship that we could take down to the planet for lunch. We settled ourselves in a "White Wing" to take us down. It is a ship that looks like one of the "Wyverns" outside. After all the preparations were complete, we took off down towards the nearest town. But a gut feeling I had was telling me that we were going to come back with more than just full stomachs.


	3. A little girl with a Big Problem

Not to far from our planet, was another planet that looked more like an ancient ruin city. The name of that planet was "Herknuza". The source of the name is still unknown to this day and the searching for it stopped over one hundred and fifty years ago. No reason was ever given, it just stopped. The surface of the planet is a lot different from what is seen in space. The top part of the planet holds all of the really fancy houses and military looking buildings. Fancy dressed people live at what they called the "Top Palaces". They dressed in really fancy clothing that looked like you could never afford it in your life.

The military looking places housed a police force called "The Jinxask Force". They wear a very big and bulky dark blue robe. They wield these crescent shaped purple-brown colored blades called "Mage Mashers". These are specifically made to kill magic users. They also have with them a whit and dark grey looking collar. I've been told once that when that collar goes around your neck, you can't use your magic until it comes off. A long golden colored rope hangs at there side. Once it is lassoed around you, breaking it is an impossibility. There job is to hunt down what the top people call the "Kibnusa". In an old language that I read before, that means "Magic User".

The Kibnusa live on the ground floor of the planet, in the swamps. They make their houses out of whatever they can find and eat whatever they can capture. They are the commoners of the planet. There are more of them than the top people, but they live in fear. The robes of the Jinxask protect them from magic and can easily hunt them down. When a Kibnusa is captured, they are taken to a auctioneer at one of the palaces market. When a top person is done with a Bought Kibnusa or no one buys a specific one, they are sent to be killed either in private or in the public's eyes. What makes it sick is when the Kibnusa are killed, the people around rejoice as if a deadly wanted criminal has just been executed for all the crimes they have done.

If a Kibnusa on the ground steps in to one of the entrances to the palace, they are killed on sight. In the center of one of the swamps, where the sky turns purple, lives an old woman named Liksha Bimku. She is an old woman whose magic is suppose to be so powerful, that the robes of the Jinxask can't protect them. None of them dare try to hunt her. However, she is close to her time ending that they tried once more. They almost had her but failed in the attempt. One morning she looked discouraged and went inside her stick hut. She walked over to a bed with a big lump in the middle. She grew a tick on her head, shook the lump and said in a weak, old voice, "Mitzuki, get out of bed child. It is late in the afternoon and you need to have your lessons." She turned around, grumbled to herself and walked outside the hut.

Just then, the lump move and a little girl rose from the covers. She rubbed her violet colored eyes trying to get the sleep out. She fell out of bed trying to find her glasses and fell on her butt. While still searching, she bumped into her dresser and they fell on her head. She put them on and brushed the dirt off herself. Then she put on a green robe that was a little longer than her. She had what appeared to be the body of a twelve-year-old girl. After straightening herself out, she sat down at a stool in front of the dresser. She grabbed a small hairbrush and started to brush her long pink hair. Before she went outside, she put on her black shoes and a big red wizards hat that flopped backwards at the halfway point and had a open zipper a little above the hat fold.

When she got outside and saw Liksha tapping her foot saying, "Why were you sleeping in so late Mitzuki?" Mitzuki looked at the ground and shyly said, "I'm sorry Grandma, I had another dream about Mommy and Daddy." Liksha just sighed and said in a sad voice, "I dream about them to dear, but they are gone and it is just us now. So please, let us continue with your lessons." Mitzuki just nodded and sat near the blue fire. For hours, they talked and did small magic spells like Fire and Blizzard. When they sat down to eat, Liksha hacked up some blood from her mouth. A concerned Mitzuki asked nervously, "Are you alright Grandma?" She looked at her with a sad look and said, "Age is getting to me dear. It is not a pleasant thing. This on my hand just says my life is coming to an end."

"No don't die yet Grandma. You still have to teach me much more magic."

"I know dear, but death is something we cannot prolong. He is coming for me and I can't stop him." Just then, Mitzuki started crying. "There, there", said Liksha, "you are a smart young lady and you will figure something out if I go. Now finish up dear, we still have work to do." Mitzuki wiped away her tears and nodded in agreement. Later that night while Mitzuki was in bed, Liksha walked a good distance from her hut to a small ship. It was only small enough to carry one person and was in a one-way trip condition. She went inside the ship and started it. Then she went to the navigational panel and put the coordinates to a nearby planet. When she was done, she headed back to the hut, sat in her rocking chair in the front, written some stuff on a big piece of paper and when she was done, she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Mitzuki got all ready and went to wake up her grandma but thought to let her rest a little longer because she is old. So she went outside and did some practicing herself. After about three hours of practice, she became frustrated and went inside to wake up her grandmother. She was shaking and yelling at her to get up but no response. Then she made a closer observation. Likshas skin was white and icy cold. Mitzuki picked up Likshas hand and when she let go, it dropped. She gasped, got on her knees and started crying for her grandmother was dead. She cried for a long time before she noticed a piece of paper on the floor near the dead woman's feet.

She picked it up and read it to herself as it said, "Dear Mitzuki, by the time you read this, I will be gone from this world. Do not be sad young one, my time was ending soon and it just came. You have blossomed into a young and beautiful woman. But you still have much to learn before you become a powerful sorceress like me and your mother. Right now, the Jinxask are coming here to take you away. But I have made preparations for your escape off the planet. On the back is a map leading to a ship that will take you to the closest planet. Once there, seek help from anyone. Especially from one who wears black. You need to gather everything that you need and head towards the ship. With much love, Grandma Liksha."

Mitzuki quickly pulled herself together and did as the letter said. She rushed out of the hut and followed the map to the ship. As she ran, she could hear men far behind her shouting orders. It was getting late and the men were catching up the her. She finally reached the ship and sighed with relief but continued on inside. She looked around the inside and saw a big green button the words, "PUSH ME", written on it. When she pressed it, the door closed and the ship took off. After a forty-minute ride through space, the ship sounded like it landed.

Mitzuki was on the floor and had a green face. She rose up and saw the a monitor with the word, "DESTINATION TO ALTHANIA IS COMPLETE". She then went to the door and saw a valve on it. While she was turning it, eventually it made a hissing sound and then clicked. The door opened to reveal a grassy plain and big, lushes green trees. She stepped out to admire the lovely view. She then looked up and saw that something was landing very slowly close to her. Her instincts told her it was the Jinxask. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran across the field. She eventually came upon a hill with a view of a big city. With haste, she head towards the unknown urban jungle seeking help.


End file.
